


A Quick Study

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Ficlet, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Messy, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas: Comment Kink Edition.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Quick Study

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindabbles/gifts).



> Written for Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas: Comment Kink Edition.

"Get up here." 

Teddy looked up from between Charlie's legs but didn't relinquish his hold on Charlie's cock. 

Teddy did love to suck cock; Charlie could say that much about him. 

"Why?" Teddy asked as he flicked his tongue across Charlie's balls before sucking one into his mouth. 

That made it difficult for Charlie to think—to breathe—but he pressed on. "We're going to try something new." 

Teddy gave Charlie's cock one last lick then slid up Charlie's body, kissing him roughly.

"This better be worth it," Teddy said grinding his hips against Charlie's giving wonderful friction to each of their cocks. 

Charlie pinched a nipple, chuckling at Teddy's gasp. "Put your hands on the headboard, dirty boy."

Teddy gripped the brass headboard, his legs to either side of Charlie's shoulders and his cock right where Charlie could reach it with his mouth.

"Mmm," Charlie moaned around the head. He reached behind Teddy, fingers gripping his arse and pulling him forward.

Charlie let Teddy set a rhythm, his hips rolling as he thrust into Charlie's mouth. He could have let Teddy come but he had other plans.

He reluctantly pulled off and sucked Teddy's balls into his mouth, then licked down behind his balls and back again.

"Lift up," he murmured, pressing on the backs of Teddy's thighs. Teddy raised himself up, giving Charlie room to scoot down and lick across Teddy's arsehole.

"Oh, fuck," Teddy gasped. 

Charlie couldn't help but grin as he worked Teddy's hole with his tongue, lapping and probing the hot skin.

Teddy shifted again, rubbing his arse over Charlie's mouth, his balls pressing against his forehead as he rocked his hips.

Slipping one finger inside Teddy Charlie turned his attention back to Teddy's bollocks, sucking each of his balls in turn then pulling both into his mouth at once. 

He was hard and aching but it would be worth it to wait. He looked up at Teddy whose hands still gripped the headboard tight, knuckles white, as he rode Charlie's face. His head hung down between his arms, his eyes closed as he panted and moaned. Teddy made the most delightful, whorish sounds that Charlie could listen to all night. 

Charlie pressed a second finger inside him and Teddy's eyes snapped open.

"Christ, Charlie, you're gonna make me come," he said, breathless. 

Charlie gently pulled his fingers free and spread Teddy's cheeks wide. 

"Here, then," he murmured, pressing his face to Teddy's arse again and licking over and over.

Charlie gripped Teddy's thighs, tugging him further down, Teddy's cock and balls rubbing over Charlie's face, the headboard banging against the wall. 

"Fuck, fuck, oh, fuck!" Teddy shouted, until he stilled and groaned. Come hit Charlie's cheeks, forehead, ran down his temple into his hair. Teddy's wet cock trailed across his face as he finally let go of the headboard and flopped over on his side.

"Oh my God," he mumbled, chest heaving. 

Charlie grabbed the edge of the sheet and wiped his face on it before rolling on top of Teddy, his hard cock nestling where Teddy's thigh met his groin.

Rocking his hips, he bent his head and tongued one of Teddy's nipples.

Teddy's eyes flashed and he reached behind his knees and spread his legs wide.

"Fuck me, Charlie."

Grasping the base of his cock, Charlie slid into Teddy's spit-slicked hole in a single stroke. He pulled Teddy's thighs up into his lap, fucking him hard and fast, waiting to come only after Teddy did a second time. Charlie pulled out and finished himself in three strokes, his come mixing with Teddy's on the flat plane of Teddy's stomach.

Collapsing into a sweaty, sticky heap, they settled with Teddy curled up beside Charlie. 

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?" 

"You'll let me do that to you?" His fingers trailed through the patch of hair on Charlie's chest. "What you did. Rimming?"

Charlie bit his lip as his cock gave a feeble twitch. "Definitely."


End file.
